I Miss You
by Niino Renn
Summary: "Tetaplah bersamaku Amatori-san." Ema menggenggam jemari milik Chika-nya. Normal Life. Neighbor sudah punah. sedikit OOC. Time Skip.


**I MISS YOU**

* * *

World Trigger Fanfic

Ashihara Daisuke

FF straight, normal, Yuzuru x Chika

OOC, normal life

* * *

Hari itu tepat lima tahun aku berkenalan dengan pemuda yang hari ini akan kutemui di stasiun Kota Mikado. Ayahku mengajakku untuk tinggal di tempat lain setelah Kota Mikado mengalami kehancuran akibat perang dengan neighbor. Pada saat itu juga kulepas pemuda yang selalu menyukaiku.

Lucu memang jika mengingatnya, masalahnya kami ketika itu masih 14 tahun, umur yang terlalu muda untuk mengetahui arti cinta. Ema Yuzuru nama pemuda itu yang sekarang mungkin makin tampan dan keren. Aku mengingat ketika ayahku memutuskan untuk pergi dari Kota Mikado karena untuk melindungi aku, gadis yang berharga untuk Mikado dan Neighbor sendiri.

"Chika, kau akan pergi sendiri?" Lamunanku berhenti ketika ibuku memanggil namaku. Aku mengaggukkan kepalaku. "Chika, maaf ya.. ibu tidak bisa mencegah ayahmu ketika itu, kami hanya berpikir untuk pindah tempat, tanpa mengetahui resiko-nya. Kamu masih marah kan dengan ibu?"

"Tidak, aku senang karena kalian membawaku pergi dari Kota Mikado tepat sebelum aku masuk SMA. Aku hanya merasa sepi karena kehilangan kontak dengan Tamakoma dan yang lainnya." Tiba-tiba ibuku memelukku.

"Maafkan Ibu.. Ibu tidak bisa mencegahnya.. Hari ini Ibu akan mengijinkan kamu untuk kembali kesana.. ke tempat kakakmu yang tak pernah kembali.. Ini tiket keretanya dan uang sakunya. Katakan kepada Rindo-san Ibu benar-benar minta maaf karena telah berpikir bahawa keputusan ayahmu adalah yang terakhir." Gadis itu memeluk ibunya dan membawa tasnya, ia berpamitan dan pergi dari rumahnya.

* * *

Kota Mikado sekarang~

Amatori Chika kembali ke Kota Mikado, kota yang memberikan sejuta kenangan ia dan teman-temannya. Kota yang menjadi tempat singgah bagi para neighbor. Kota yang memiliki sistem militer yang dipimpin oleh Border. Kota yang memberikan ia kesempatan untuk menjadi pejuang walau tidak lama. Kota tempat pemuda itu tinggal.

Chika menghela napasnya, ia sudah tiba di stasiun Kota Mikado. Siang hari itu tidak seperti dahulu kala ketika ia meninggalkan kota itu. Matanya menangkap pemandangan yang berbeda, Kota itu sudah berubah.

'Apakah Neighbor masih menyerang kota ini?' pikirnya dalam hati. Kakinya melangkah keluar dari stasiun itu dan memberhentikan taxi menuju tempat yang pernah menjadi separuh hidupnya dulu.

"SMP Mikado" ucapnya kepada si sopir taxi. Taxi itu melaju ke arah yang Chika inginkan. Di perjalanan matanya menangkap bangunan yang sudah berubah.

"Kota ini sudah berubah ya? Apakah nona pernah tinggal disini sebelumnya?" Pertanyaan dari sang supir membuat Chika sadar.

"Ah iya, aku lahir disini, dan tinggal sampai umurku 15 tahun."

"Kenapa pindah? Ah maaf saya bertanya aneh."

"Tidak apa-apa.. "

"Apa karena neighbor? Setelah perang besar antara Mikado dan Neighbor banyak keluarga yang memutuskan untuk pindah dari kota ini karena di anggap tidak mampu untuk bangkit lagi, apa salah satunya keluarga nona?" Chika hanya mengangguk.

"Kota Mikado sudah bisa mengatasi krisisnya setelah perang tersebut, walau kerugian memang tak sebanding dengan saat ini. Kita terus bangkit."

"Maaf? Kita?"

"Iya, saya dulunya enginer di Border." Supir taxi itu tertawa. "Sekarang kita tidak harus menjadi petarung, yang ada hanyalah rakyat biasa atau masuk kepolisian."

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Seseorang menutup koordinat pintu Kota ini yang berada di dunia Neighbor dan tidak pernah kembali setelah misi." Ujarnya lirih.

"Kalau boleh tau siapa namanya?"

"Kuga Yuma." Mata Chika terbelalak tak percaya mendengar ucapan itu.

.

Chika turun dari taxi itu setelah membayar dan mendengarkan ucapan dari si sopir. Tubuhnya masih gemetar lantaran mendengar nama mantan timnya yang berhasil membuat Neighbor tidak pernah datang lagi ke Kota ini.

"Yuma-kun.."

"Ah, apakah kamu.. Chikako?" Chika terkejut saat seseorang memanggil namanya.

"Touma-san? Benaran Touma-san?" ujarnya gembira saat melihat orang yang dulu pernah menjadi senpai-nya ketika latihan sniper.

"Ternyata Chikako ya.. apa kabar?" Tanyanya. "Kau akhirnya tinggi juga ya.."

"Touma-san, tentu saja masih tumbuh. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Touma-san?"

"Hanya berjalan-jalan. Tempat kerjaku dekat dari sini, Chikako sendiri sendiri saja?"

"Iya, aku sendiri, aku berencana untuk menemui yang lain. Osamu-kun, Izuho-chan, Yuma-kun.."

"Yuma ya.. kalau kau tidak keberatan kita ngobrol di café terdekat yuk."

"Touma-san tidak kerja?"

"Masih sejam lagi kok."

Touma berjalan bersama Chika menuju café terdekat. Alangkah terkejutnya ketika ia dapat bertemu dengan mantan operator, Taketomi Sakurako.

"Ah, Touma-san~ mau pesan apa? Dan nona juga?"

"Hei, Taketomi.. kau masih kenal dengannya tidak? Trion monster?"

"Trion monster? Amatori? Kamu Amatori?" Ucapnya kaget dan gak sengaja menggebrak meja, membuat pengunjung café itu terkaget. "Maaf."

"Aku iced coffee dan, Chikako mau apa?" Touma melihat menu café itu.

"Aku.. milk shake strawberry." Taketomi mencatat pesanannya.

"Jangan lama-lama ya, sudah haus." Pesan Touma ke pelayan café itu.

"Siap."

"Jadi… kau tinggal dimana sekarang?"

"Osaka.. aku tinggal bersama Ayah Ibuku."

"Mungkin kau sudah mendengar hal ini, sungguh ini diluar ekspetasi. Setelah perang itu, kami mendapatkan perintah untuk ekspedisi terakhir. Border mengirimkan petarung terbaiknya di antaranya dari Tamakoma adalah Yuma, Reiji-san dan Hyuse. Sedangkan dari Border mereka mengirimkan skuad Tachikawa dan untuk rank B-nya mereka mengirimkan skuad Kageura."

"Skuad Kageura?"

"Semuanya selamat, walau keadaan mereka tidak dikatakan bagus. Dari Tamakoma sendiri kehilangan 2 orang, Hyuse & si chibi itu. Mereka berhasil menemukan pintu koordinat dan mensegel dari dunia neighbor untuk selamanya."

"Tapi, apakah Neighbor beneran tidak pernah kembali?"

"Iya, tidak pernah kembali. Setelah misi itu berhasil, anggota yang tersisa memang kembali, walau mereka terluka lumayan serius."

"Ini pesanannya.. Touma-san jangan bikin Amatori-chan takut." Ujar Taketomi, ia menaruh pesanannya di meja mereka.

"Tidak, aku sedang bicara fakta, lagipula Chikako sudah bukan anak smp lagi." Taketomi lalu pergi.

"Kage sangat marah karena dilibatkan ekspedisi itu, karena seharusnya adalah si Nino-san. Nino-san tidak mau karena timnya kala itu memang sedang terluka."

"Apa ada pengaruh aku yang tidak ikut ekspedisi itu?"

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, orang tuamu melakukan hal yang benar kok. Walau namanya ekspedisi terakhir, dan kita harus mengirimkan mereka ke neighbor tetapi sebenarnya kita disini juga masih harus bertarung. Jadinya ya.. memang chaos banget, Chika beruntung, bukan hanya kamu tapi beberapa petarung juga memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Kota Mikado sebelum hari itu tiba."

"Berarti, aku yang pergi setelah perang itu masih ada lagi? Lalu Border mengirimkan orang juga buat ekspedisi?" Tanya Chika tak percaya dengan keadaan dulu.

"Iya, kami semua selamat, walau terluka.. Chikako minum dong, aku yang traktir hari ini. Mau ku antar kau ke Tamakoma?"

"Bukannya harus kerja?"

"Aku sudah dapat ijin, hari ini Inukai menggantikan aku.." Mulut Chika membentuk huruf O.

"Touma-san kerja apa?"

"Dia kerja di salon loh Amatori-chan.." Ujar Taketomi dari belakang. Ia sedang mengambil gelas kosong. "Salonnya samping café ini."

"Dasar Taketomi."

.

Chika kembali melanjutkan perjalannya, kali ini Touma-san mengantarnya dangan motor yang ia pinjam dahulu dari Inukai.

"Serius kau belum pernah berkomunikasi dengan yang lain? Padahal Natsume kangen sekali denganmu loh!"

"Ayahku mensita ponselku. Baru seminggu yang lalu ibuku memberikan lagi." Jelasnya.

"Ooh, sebentar lagi kita sampai, semoga si Reiji-san masih disini.." Touma berbelok ke arah sungai yang menjadi markas Tamakoma dulu. Dari kejauhan sudah terlihat bangunan yang sangat Chika kenal. Touma menaikkan kecepatan motornya agar mereka lebih cepat sampai.

"Sudah aku sudah mencoba menghubungin Jin-san, Cuma belum dibalas."

"Touma-san, kau tidak usah melakukan hal itu harusnya."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Ah itu dia." Touma menunjuk ke arah pemuda yang berlari ke arah Touma.

"Chikaaaaa?" Ujarnya menahan tangisnya.

"Youtaro.. jangan menagis seperti itu! Jangan nempel juga!" Konami, gadis berambut panjang coklat itu menarik jaket yang dipakai oleh Youtaro.

"CHIKAAAAAAA!" Seorang lagi segera berlari menuju tempat Chika dan langsung memeluknya.

"Usami-syenpaaaii." Chika tak kuasa menahan haru ketika melihat orang-orang yang dulu membantunya itu memeluknya.

"Chiiikaaaaa,, a-apa kaaabbwaaarr?" Konami ikutan memeluknya.

"Chika?"

"Yo megane?"

"Touma-san?" lelaki bermegane itu menyapa lelaki itu. Ia lalu melihat Chika yang mulai pengap di peluk erat oleh kedua gadis yang dulu jadi senpainya.

"Osamu-kuuunn.." Si megane ini menepuk puncak kepala Chika dan menahan air matanya.

"Nangis ajalah kau Osamu, pakai tahan segalaaaaa~~huwaaaa." Air mata Usami menetes. Konami menepuk pundak Mikumo kenceng.

"Sakit, Konami-senpai.."

"Lihat mereka masih menyayangimu kan, Chikako?" Chika menanggukan kepalanya. "Aku harus kembali.. jaga dia Usami."

"Terima kasyyiiisss Touma-syaannn…" Ucap Usami ke pemuda itu. Ia langsung menarik Chika masuk ke dalam gedung Tamakoma.

* * *

Malam itu membuat Chika tidak bisa tidur setelah mendengar keadaan terakhir Yuma dan Hyuse. Ucapan dari para senpai-nya membuat berpikir "kalau aku ada disitu mungkin keadaan tidak separah itu, dengan trion milikku semuanya bisa mudah."

Ekspedisi pertamanya tidak pernah terjadi, karena perang besar yang tiba-tiba terjadi di luar ekspetasi seorang pemilik side effect, see the future, Jin Yuuichi. Setelah Rank B berakhir, Kota Mikado di gempur kembali oleh Aftokrator dan sekutunya, membuat pejuang Border kewalahan. Setelah perang pertama itu di tengah genjata senjata orang tuanya mengajaknya pergi. Setelah itu yang kedua dan ekspedisi terakhir,

Andai Chika disini apakah semuanya tetap baik-baik saja?

"Jadi, kau mau menemui Ema-kun, Chika?"

"Kudengar anak itu parttime di perpustakaan."

"Yuzuru-kun? Lalu Izuho-chan?"

"Tidak tahu.." Ujar Mikumo. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke tempat itu Chika."

"Osamu.. kau mau mengantarnya apa bertemu Kitora?" sindir Konami. Segaris tipis merah terpancar di wajahnya.

"Mengantar Chika."

"Yasudah.." Konami hanya mesem.

"Kenapa dengan Kitora-senpai?"

"Mereka jadian lohh.." Chika kaget, Mikumo gelagapan.

"Syukurlah Osamu-kun.. selamat ya.."

"Terima kasih Chika." Wajahnya Mikumo langsung memerah.

.

Mikumo maupun Chika melangkahkan kakinya ke gedung perpustakaan itu.

"Osamu-kun.. kau tidak apa-apa? Gugup ya?"

"Ti-tidak, aku baik-baik saja-"

"Mikumo! Ngapain kau disini? Sudah kubilang tidak perlu mengunjungiku!"

"Kitora-senpai?"

"Siapa ini?"

"Kit-tora lepaskan-ini-Chika!"

"Amatori?" Ujarnya lalu melepaskan perlahan-lahan jangannya dari leher kekasihnya.

"Hallo, Amatori Chika. Kitora-senpai apa kabar?"

"Kenapa kau disini? Maksudku.. bukannya kau-"

"Nanti akan kuceritakan.. Ema-kun ada?" Kitora terlihat sedih.

"Dia tidak kerja disini lagi, direktur memindahkan dia ke tempat lain. Hari ini berangkat ke Okinawa. Mungkin masih sempat kalau kau mau bertemu dengannya, ia berangkat naik kereta menuju Tokyo dan berganti pesawat dis- Amatori!" Chika berlari menuju tempat yang Kitora maksud. Ia menyetop taxi dan memberitahukan tempat yang ia tuju.

'Yuzuru..'

Taxi itu berhenti di stasiun, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dan mencari sosok yang sudah lama ia rindukan.

"Yuzuru"

Ia keliling mencari pemuda itu. Sampai matanya menangkap siluet yang sangat ia rindukan.

"YUZURUUUUUU-KUUUNN!"

* * *

"Hai Amatori-san.. apa kabar?"

"Baik aku Ema-kun.." Ujarnya sopan.

"Tidak, seharusnya kau tetap memanggilku dengan nama biasa."

"Tetapi." Kedua bola mata Chika melihat ke arah pemuda itu yang memakai kemeja dan celana jeans coklat. Bukan baju petarung Border yang dulu ia pakai. Seragam Skuad Kageura.

"Panggil aku seperti dulu Amatori-san.." Tiba-tiba Ema memeluknya, memeluknya serasa tak mau melepaskannya. "Aku rindu denganmu.." raut wajah Chika berubah. Air matanya mengalir ke pipinya.

"Aku juga Yuzuru-kuuunn.." Tanganya mengapai punggung yang telah berubah itu. Dulunya ketika masih di Border tubuh kecil pernah melindungi-nya dari serangan kejutan milik Oki-senpai, Sniper Skuad Ikoma. Dulunya juga melindungi dia agar bisa _bail out_ dari serangan Nino-san ketika pertempuran _rank B._ Dulunya juga yang mengajari dia tentang menggunakan _Lead Bullet_ untuk option peluru ibisnya. Chika masih ingat semua. kenangan itu muncul kembali ketika saat ini.

"Amatori-san tidak pernah mengabariku.."

"Maafkan aku.. aku harus meninggalkan kota ini, karena ayahku.."

"Tidak perlu meminta maaf, aku senang sekali kau ternyata masih ingat denganku."

"Iya.. Yuzuru-kun, apakah kau akan meninggalkan Kota Mikado?" Tanyanya seraya melepaskan secara pelan pelukan dari tubuh pemuda itu.

"Iya, aku dapat part time di perpustakaan itu dan sekarang harus pergi ke Okinawa untuk membantu penelitian dari sensei-ku. Pasti Kitora-san bilang sesuatu yang membuatmu harus berlari seperti ini ya?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir, aku ingin bertemu dengan Yuzuru-kun. Aku kangen sekali denganmu.. kangen sekali.." Air mata Chika mengalir.

"Jangan menangis Amatori-san.. ah.." Ema mengusap air mata itu. "Aku juga kangen denganmu.." Pemuda itu mengecup kedua tangan milik Chika.

"Rencananya aku setelah dari Okinawa aku akan pergi ke Osaka mencarimu.. memang jauh sih.. tapi.. tetap akan kulakukan."

"Kau tidak usah melakukannya lagi Yuzuru-kun, aku sudah disini."

"Iya, terima kasih sudah mengunjungiku.."

Bagi Ema kedatangan Amatori hari itu membuatnya bahagia. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin Amatori yang menjauhinya. Ia lega bukan hal itu. Bukan juga karena ayahnya yang sengaja menjauhinya karena sebelum mereka berpisah, Ema tidak sengaja memeluknya.

"Yuzuru-kun, tidak jadi berangkat?"

"Tidak.. aku akan berangkat besok atau lusa.. aku akan meminta maaf ke atasanku untuk hal itu."

"Ku dengar kau menjadi anggota ekspedisi. Apa kau terluka? Kudengar-"

"Aku tidak terluka, Kageura-san melindungi ku. Harusnya aku bertanya kepadamu, maaf aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat itu. Maksudku, Kuga-senpai dan Hyuse-senpai."

"Tidak usah cemas, mereka memang berasal dari Neighbor, suatu saat pasti akan kembali kesana. Yuzuru-kun tidak usah cemas." Ema tersenyum.

"Justru aku cemas sekali kalau kamu berada di kapal ekspedisi sama denganku." Wajah Chika memerah. "Aku bingung harus berbuat apa, aku senang karena kau tidak berada disana.."

"Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku.." Chika tersenyum dan memeluk pemuda itu lagi.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian

Hari itu Ema kembali ke stasiun yang akan membawanya ke daerah Tokyo. Pekerjaannya mengharusnya untuk pergi hari ini juga. Kedatangan Amatori Chika membuatnya menjadwal ulang kegiatannya yang tertunda. Tentu saja ia mendapatkan omelan dari sensei-nya. Walau semua terasa memberatkan hatinya lumayan penuh karena Amatori-san bersama dengannya hari ini.

"Tidak apa-apa menemaniku sampai Okinawa?" Tanyanya.

"Iya tidak apa-apa, aku punya saudara disana. Lagipula.. aku ingin bersama dengan Yuzuru-kun lebih lama.." Chika menatap wajah Yuzuru-nya yang tersipu malu.

"Tetaplah bersamaku Amatori-san." Ema menggenggam jemari milik Chika-nya.

Dan kereta itu berangkat menuju Tokyo…

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Aku kepikiran pengen bikin ff straight Ema x Amatori dari World Trigger. Tadinya mau bikin ini jadi humu, alias pake chara Suwa x Arafune, trus aku stak =w= yasudahlah..

Tolong review kalau sempat~ :D


End file.
